Game Of Thrones and Assassin's Creed: Italo Sconosciuto Chronicles
by NavalAssassin
Summary: Italo Was given a mission to Fine Arya Stark and The Faceless men because The Assassins order is in trouble and He also has to marry Arya. Italo goes on a big adventurer starting at the Red wedding to The end of Game Of Thrones
1. Chapter 1 The Red Wedding

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Men running at me with swords pushing me on the ground say "Assassin" Kicking me and beating me. As one picks me up by my neck I stab him in the eye with my hidden blade. as he drops me I see him fall on the ground covering his eye as I stab him in the gut chest. The other men looking at me like i'm a monster.  
As they run away from me I see flames and screams from the Twins. I was sent to the Twins to find Arya Stark to help the House of Stark. As I see more and more of the Twins I see a battle of men being murdered at every look. I know I will have to fight so I run down stabbing every Frey soldier I see. As I get inside the Twins to the room where Robb Stark is I see him on the ground with arrows covering him like a blanket. Then I see Catelyn Tully with a slit open neck blood around her like rug.  
As I walk up to the corps of Robb and Catelyn and say "Rest in peace." I hear clapping from behind me and a voice that says "very good assassin" I turn my back to face the voice I see Ryman Frey. I have been told stories about this men about this man and how he sent the men who killed my real parents. As I look at his hand I see a dagger that I know he will try to kill me with the bloody fucker looks at me and says "Assassin you shell not leave this room. I shall scoop your eye and use your body as food for my soldiers."  
As he runs at me to stab me in the collarbone I grab him and throw him on the ground. I say to him "Where is she?" He says to me "Who is She?" I pick him up and throw him in to a wall and put my hidden blade to his neck I say "Where is Arya Stark?" He spit's at me a says "Go to Hell. Your little order is already going to be destroy I already sent men to wipe them out." I slam his head on the wall knocking him out. "Fuck" I have to go. As I run to the tower of the Twins and preform a leap of faith into a hay stack I don't care about the people fighting as I run the way I came heading back home to save my Order.


	2. Chapter 2 The buring of the Assassins

Running across the wet rock slipping and fighting. Lannisters as I know because of the banners flying over my home. Sinking my blade into the head of my enemy. I knew what they where after. The Apple and me, the reason they where after both is because I knew what would happen if I got my hands on it to help House Stark.  
Making my way into my Masters quarters my master was hardly breathing. In a dying voice he said to me "Italo they dont have they the Apple. Its behind the book shelf." his cough splattering blood onto my face. "Italo I need you to get it and travel to Kings Landing. Beware of the Song of Fire and Ice." As he slowly fades away he says "Safe us Italo; the Starks, And the Assassins now go." I Say to him in a sad crying voice "Addio maestro. Possa il resto degli Assassini ricordare chi eri. E che possiamo vincere questa guerra di fuoco e ghiaccio." (Goodbye master. May the rest of the Assassins remember who you were. And may we win this war of Fire and Ice.)  
As I move the book shelf I see the Apple, my eyes blood shot, my legs weak. I slowly reach for it and when I lay my middle finger on it my life and a few days of the future go by in just seconds. "Cazzio!" I scream. I look behind me I see a man with a red cross, Lannister's markings and chain armor behind me putting a dagger in to the calf of my leg.  
I have heard of the warriors before Templars another enemy of the assassins. the blood and puss going down my leg and the dagger touching part of my bone. I kneel down the Templar puts his sword next to my neck.  
"Prepare to Die Assassin." bring up his Sword I quickly pull out a dagger from my boot and stabbing him in the middle of his foot bone. Breaking his foot. He neels I stand up quickly pull the dagger from my calf and stabbing him under neath his chin. I see the Dagger in his mouth. As he falls I say. No because I knew it was coming. I say to my self "I got to get to Braavos be for they do."


	3. Chapter 3 Minerva

As I walk down the road to to a dock to get a ship, I take the apple out and start playing with it. I think to my self "what am suppose to do with this? I know I saw that Lanniser coming but how?" as I go down to a river and sit in the lush green grass, I think of explanations. "Well I know who I need to find, I know where to start to go, and I don't know what to do."  
As I stand up and start moving I hear something moving in the tall tan grass, I quickly pull out my crossbow and move towards the grass. "Stand down if you are armed." I say with anger in my voice. As I get no answer I move into the grass crawling and remembering what I know about fighting. As I reach the other side I look around and see nothing, Then my eyes start to blur and I black out. As I start to wake I hear a fawning female voice.  
"You are of many of you kind young one." the voice says, "Where am I?" as I look around seeing nothing but white and blue. "That does not matter now child you have much to learn.  
You are an Assassin just like many others of your universe and others. The apple you hold is an important to your victory, so is the girl you are after." "How do you know all this." I ask. "I am one of the people who came before. You must stop the Templars like all of other Assassins before you.""Yeah, Yeah they want to control the world." I say. You are heading to Braavos which is a good idea, there you will find more assassin's." when you get there stay to the roof tops that's where you shall find them, now go young assassin!"  
As I woke up I was on a boat with spears pointed at me. "Look your awake. Dam it men point those somewhere else!" "Who are you I ask." "A merchant of Braavos named Bryan Plaic. Who are you assassin?" "Italo Sconosciuto" I said. "Well Italo I have been looking for you for a weeks. Your mentor sent me to look for you to take you to Kings landing. "I've been in hiding." Well lets get you up and out into the town." he said "And also welcome to Braavos Italo."


	4. Chapter 4 Braavos

As I get to the top deck of the ship Bryan comes up to me and says "Italo before you go have these he hands me a wrapped package of new robes, armor, and weapons. "Your master wanted me to give this to you before you left me. "Thank you Bryan I shall never for get what you did for me." "Italo Arrivederci e buona fortuna.." he says sadly "Arrivederci Bryan."  
As I climb of the ship with my new gear on and watch Bryan sail away. As I start to walk a man with long brown hair comes up to me and says "Hello young assassin are you lost.?" "Lost?" I chuckle then I pause, Actually I am "well I shall help you." "how did you know I was an assassin?" I ask "I am Jaqen H'ghar" he says. I pause then start to freeze "your your Jaqen H'ghar?" I say nervously. "I am and you most me Italo. I heard what happened to your order and I am sorry." he says "Don't I say. It is my mission to stop this from happening to other orders." "well" he says "What are you doing wearing Stark emblems with yours?" he ask touching the wolf under the Assassin's emblems.  
My master told me to help the Starks because of a mission that I was given and there is one in your assassin order." "There is." he says. "Why don't you come have dinner with me tonight and meet everyone?" "Aye I will come." As I run on the rooftops with Jaqen he pauses us. "See that." he points at A tall building "Thats the Palace of Truth. I know how your order can memorize places by getting to tall points of buildings. Why don't you show me what you can do?" "Sure I would be happy to show you." I say.  
As I start climbing the white Marble he says "outstanding climbing ability that your order has." "They taught me how to do this since five years old." As I get higher up I see a young girl go up to Jaqen and talks to him. He points up to me as they watch. The young girl waves to me . And the back of Jaqen's hand he its her. I just smile and wave back. as I get to the top I let all my muscles relaxes and think. Then I look down at a person flipping a coin. the coin shining in my eyes. when he flips it up I let my legs spring up and use all my force and jump right towards the man with the coin.  
As I am in the air I do a front flip to land on my back closer and closer to the ground then the sound of hay and the dropping of the coin that the man had. I hear clapping "Very good assassin." as I get out of the hay. "very good." I say "Grazie" as I pick up the coin "Have you seen anything like that like that before?" Jaqen says "only once." "who was that young girl watching me and you were talking to?" "Thats the Stark you where looking for." "What! We have to find her it's part of my mission to find her." "relax Italo you will met her soon enough."


	5. Chapter 5 Kings Landing

"Well Italo." Said Jaqen said "There is a Mission I need you to carry out before you meet the Stark." "Aye I'm yours to command now. Tell me what the mission is and I will get it done ." "Your mission is to head to Kings Landing and Kill Joffrey Baratheon." "Joffrey Baratheon the prince?" I say "Yes Prince Joffrey Baratheon. Is that a Problem Italo?" "No just, I never been on a mission this big before." "Italo I believe you can do it." "and I don't accomplish this and fail?" I say "Your head will be put on a stick and walked around Kings landing." "Aye and your joking about this." Jaqen just looks at me with no emotion in his face.  
"I will take the mission, Do you have a map for me or something." "Here" Jaqen says handing me a rolled piece of paper. "Do not open it here, open it when you get to Kings landing. There is a ship waiting for you at the docks. Carry out your mission now." "Aye I shall see you and the Stark when I get back." As I look back at Jaqen but he was not there.

A Few Weeks Later *********************************

"Italo you must wake up and carry your mission." It was the female voice that I heard the one time I blacked out. "What do you want with me? And what is your name." I ask screaming if I was in pain. "My name is Minerva, I need you to keep the apple and the box safe." "What box? I don't have a fucking box." I say in anger "What you don't have the box?" she says "You must find it before the Templars do." "Go not assassin and carry your mission." she says fading a way "But wait!" I say as she disappears "Fuck" I say angrily "Why does no one listen to me."  
"Sir" a sailor says to me "we are here." "Grazie" I say to the sailor "here" as I throw the sailor a sack of coins give that to your captain. and I hear I did not pay I will be coming for you next." I say to him "Aye right away sir!" he says nervously. As I get up on to the dock I look around I see a castle like building to my right and a great brick red wall to my front. "Well I got to do this." I think to my self.  
As I start walking down the dock I bring my hood up to my head and start walking into crowds of people. Pushing and shoving people out of my way "Hey you!" a guard says I keep pushing and shoving people trying to get myself to the wall and away from the guard. as the guard gets closer to me I get my hidden blade out from its cave on my gauntlet. "Assassin!" someone yells in the crownd. "Fuck" I think to myself "My cover is blown."  
People start moving away from me and two guards close in. "Assassin surrender your self and there will be no blood on are armor." one of the guards says. "I would love to but I can't." as I pull out my my Sword. "Kill him!" one of the people in the crowd yells. As one of the guards runs at me I jump and step on his back giving me a boost in the air. As I am in the air I fling out my hidden blade on my right hand. As I land onto the other guard people start to scream because of the gore of the man who I killed. "Assassin you will pay for that." the guard says "Bring it soldier." I say. he backs up and try to charge me. In a matter of seconds I pull out my crossbow I was given and shot the guard between the eyes. More people scream. As I think to my self "I must act quick so more guards don't find me. I go through my pockets till I find my smoke bombs.  
As I throw a few down more guards come. I push through them and the people in the crowd. I run towards a house and start to climb it. The guards looking around for me as the cloud of smoke clears. I knew they would never see me because of how quick I was moving from building to building. I finally get to the gate of kings landing and the note has not been pasted by the other guard that I killed two of the guards. I jump off of the building and pull down my hood. "Good evening gentlemen." As I say to the to guards posted at the gate. "Keep moving!" one of the guards say to me as I move past them. Finally I was in Kings Landing. By nightfall.  
On the roof of a building I pull out the apple and see what it shows me. It tells me the story of a many by the name of Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. It shows that he was an assassin who was out for revenge. His Father, and brothers where hung by people he thought where his friends. He also lost the girl he loved to the man she married stupidity. Ezio traveled around the world looking for answers to his life and his brotherhood. There was also another assassin that he mentioned by the name of Altair Ibn La Ahad who fought against templars just like Ezio, and I.  
As I look around at the stars I see the ocean and the castle like buildings looking out back at me. I start to move towards the castle building. My black robes swiftly moving from building to building towards the castle. as I get close to it I see guards moving food and barrels into the castle through a gate. There was another wall I had to climb over which looked to hard to climb. "There is got to be another way to get in." As I look around something happens to my vision, it starts to make the guards red and a hay stack on a cart going in yellow. "There is my way in." I think to my self. As I preform a leap of faith in to the hay, the guards don't even know that I was in there. I move into the castle where the animals are kept. As I climb out of the hay a women walks by and sees me. I grab her and cover her mouth with my hand.  
"Shhhhh you will not tell anyone about me here or I will cut your throat." I say to her quietly. I slowly pull my hand of of her mouth and pull out my hidden blade and place it against her throat. "Who are you and what is your job here." I ask her as quietly as I could. "My name is Sansa Stark" I cover her mouth again. Guards walk by patrolling the area so I jump into the hay stack and bring her also so the guards could not find us then jump back out when they leave. "Your that Stark who is being kept here right." "Why should I tell you assassin." she says to me nastily but still quietly. "Because I work for the Assassins and the Starks." As I let go of her and show her my armor. "Now you know who I'm working for and you don't tell anyone expectantly Joffrey that I am here ok and I shall not have to kill you got it?" I say to her. "Got it." She says back. Soon I hear the voice of a young boy. "Sansa, Sansa where are you?"  
I jump back into the hey stacks and hide. "Sansa there you are. What are you doing out here?" the voice ask. "Nothing Joffrey I just was taking a walk." "Joffrey!" I thought in my mind. "This could be my chance now to Kill him, but then I could be killed." As Joffrey look around at the animals I pecked through a hole in the cart to see what the fucker was doing. "Did you hear about the two guards killed by an assassin today?" he ask Sansa with his little stupid mouth. "No why?" Sansa asked "I just thought it would be fun to tell you because when we catch him I will be heading him my self."  
As Sansa looks at the hay cart that I am in she says "Im getting tried Joffrey I need to go to bed." As she starts walking away Joffrey runs after her. "Wait for me." hey says and the last things I heard of them where the foot steps of them and the door that lead inside the castle. I jumped out of the hay cart and moved to the wall of one of the pillars at the castle and started climbing it. As dawn started coming people started entering the castle. As I was at the top of the castle I said to my self "Now is my time to kill that little bitch."


End file.
